Several methods and associated apparatus for protecting produce during transport have been used including insulated cargo quilts, refrigerated carts, plastic wrapped pallets, vacuum and the like. These methods and related apparatus either include dedicated, one-time use materials or hardware items that are bulky and difficult to return for re-use or re-shipment.
Further, these methods and associated apparatus are limited in the thermal insulation qualities and as such are unsuitable for extended transport logistics which may include off-loading to land based delivery transportation.
The cooler box relates to insulated containers which are collapsible for smaller storage or shipping for reuse. A collapsible insulated cooler box breaks down to allow it to be stored or boxed and shipped, by having some or all of the container sidewalls and sidewall edges foldable to collapse and fit within the container bottom and top surfaces. Rigid portions of the cooler box likewise are capable of being contained within the container bottom and top surfaces and collapsed side walls.
A further objective of the cooler box is to provide a lightweight and durable produce container capable of keeping product at a desired temperature from point of shipping to point of delivery.
Yet another principal objective of the cooler box is to provide an efficient and inexpensive design, from the stand point of both the cost of the materials and the quantity of materials used in manufacture of the cooler box. The cooler box is also easy to manufacture. Additionally, the cooler box is readily assembled such that thermal problems are minimized during set-up and use of the cooler box.
Another objective of the cooler box is to provide a container sized to conveniently and economically house a plurality of produce packs arranged in a three-dimensional array within the cooler box enclosure, and provide uniform thermal stability for the produce packs from a point of shipping the produce packs to a point of receiving the produce packs.